Even Birds Chirp In the Dark
by Queen Of Suicide
Summary: Draco Malfoy doesn't fall in love, especially not to blood traitors. But then he meets Genevieve Wyler, a tortured sarcastic, idiotic, hell-bent, fiery teen with the blood of Griffyndors, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherrins. She has to make a choice between loving Draco Malfoy, or staying on the good side.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're ending this. I'm sorry." I say, beginning to walk away, leaving her staring at me in shock. Just before I turn around, her eyes flare up and me in a hateful glare./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Draco Malfoy don't you dare walk away from me!" She yells across the yard, her voice rough and coarse. Thunder booms overhead, but that wasn't what made me flinch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I turn around slowly, and there she was. Her tight blue sweater stuck to her slim waist, and complimented her well. She wore skinny jeans, and tan leather flats. I sigh at her, still amazed at her beauty./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She walks over to me, crossing her arms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the bloody hell! You want to break up? Fine! Tell me what the problem is so we can deal with it!" She says, taking my face in her hands. I lean into her touch, placing my hand over hers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He wants to kill you Gen, either that or I break up with you." I say, looking down at her. Another clap of thunder sounds, drowning out her reply./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She runs her hands through the hair at the bottom of my neck, rubbing soothing circles on my scalp a well. My breath catches in my breath at this small action./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Draco... You don't have to do it! You can just-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you think I'm going to let him kill you you're wrong!" I say gritting my teeth and raising my voice. She closes her eyes slowly, her lids fluttering shut. She chokes on a sob, her hands tightening from where she moved them to grip my t-shirt. I hold her close to me, pulling her into the warmth of my chest. She shivers, but not from being cold. She pulls away from my iron grip, pushing back against my chest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happened to 'I'll move the world to be with you!' Huh? What happened to being so in love nothing would hold us back!" She cries, slapping her hands on my chest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looks broken, tired, and changed. Her eyes are dull, and lack the fire I see every time I get lost in them. She sags against me. No longer was she the hot tempered, fiery, brilliant girl that I knew before. She was heartbroken, and it killed me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll join him. He can't turn me down, he'll let us be together." She says, her eyes lighting up again. I shake my head quickly, my eyes widening./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Absolutely not Genevieve. It's too dangerous."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please Draco! To the hell with being selfish! If I'm a selfish person for wanting you as much as I do then so be it, because-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She can't say anything more, because my lips crash down on hers. I kiss her desperately, holding her as close as I can. Her bottom lips prods on mine, seeking entrance to my mouth. I open my lips as her tongue slips in. My lips mold to hers passionately, knowing that this was the last kiss I'd get in a while, maybe forever. Salty tears trail down my cheeks, just thinking about it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~•~-•- 4 years earlier.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Cho POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Cho! You can't possibly start to like Potter. I thought you liked Zabini?" Gen asks me, adjusting her brown leather headband on her curly dark blonde hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I mean I do, but at the same time, Harry's so sweet. And Blaise is in Slytherin." I say, fiddling with my ruffled blouse. She lays down on her stomach, crossing her legs in the air behind her. Her plaid skirt fans out on the seat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gen was my best friend, and since it was our third year together, we were extremely close. If we were in the same house, we would bunk together, but she's a griffindor, just like Mr. Wyler, her father. Her brother, Erin, had gotten into Slytherin. That freaked out Gen's parents a lot. And when he landed himself in Azkaban, It crushed Gen and her family. Luckily though, Cedric Diggory, and his family were very close to the Wylers, and helped them get through it. Since then Cedric and Gen were very close./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What year is Cedric this year Gen?" I ask her, getting up to get my money as the sweet trolly approaches./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sixth. He'll be in his seventh year next year. Oh, speak of the devil." She says, laughing as he strolls past us, his hands holding a chocolate frog./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""For you lovely." He says, handing it to me. I blush slightly, retreating back to my seat as he strolls off. Gen laughs loudly, grabbing my money and making for the trolly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just as she hands the lady my money, a boy with silvery blonde hair walks by. He looks at Gen, but hides his face from me. When he speaks I know exactly who it is./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'd take the licorice snaps, they're the best." Draco Malfoy says, leaning against the wall next to Gen. Then he winks at her and walks away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did Draco Malfoy just wink at you Gen?" I ask her, watching as she closes our compartment door, and sits down. She smirks at me, and opens her licorice snaps./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please Cho, all the boys are falling for me." She says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. I snort, causing her to feign hurt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Cho! Ugh fine then. Get on my level!" She says, snapping her fingers in a 'Z' formation./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'd rather not drop that low, but thanks for the off- oh!" I yelp as she throws a licorice snap at me, laughing her head off as it hits me square in the head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm gonna take a nap. I barely slept last night." She says, curling up on the seat. Her soft curly hair fans out around her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The nightmares. They're back aren't they?" I whisper, afraid she would say yes. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. They quickly start spilling down her cheeks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""With the breakout-" she starts to say, but stops immediately./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The lights in the train go out, flickering. They come back on, before flickering again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The rain on the windows freezes, ice quickly covering the glass./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gen what's happening!?" I yell. Right then a bony hand reaches to unlock the compartment door, reaches inside, and looks around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My insides freeze with terror, and my heart leapt to my throat. Just like that, the thing is gone, sliding the door shut. I exhale, letting go if the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gen looks at me with a neutral expression. Her eyes are narrowed, and now with the lights back on, I can see better./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She swallows, and rubs her hand across her face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That was a dementor. They gaurd the Azkaban prisoners, and perform the executions." She says, coming over to sit on the seat I was on./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh Gen. I'm sorry about Erin! I know that it's hard." I say, reaching to pull her into a hug. The train pulls itself to the station and we both sigh in relief./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happens now? The dementors are everywhere!" I say as we step off the train. You can see Hogwarts shining in the distance, and you can make out the candles in the great hall. Hagrid booms at the little first years to follow him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""C'mon, we can get a carriage with Luna and Neville. Maybe even Harry." She says wiggling her eyebrows. I smack her on her shoulder, and she laughs. Sure enough, when we arrive at the carriages, Harry waits with Ron and Hermione. It's the last carriage, so the five of us sit inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, your Cho right? I'm Harry." Harry says offering his hand. I shake it, nodding my head with a smile. He smiles back widely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah we all know who you are, lightning scar boy. You saved all our asses twice in a row. First with the sorcerers stone, then with the chamber of secrets. I'm surprised you haven't died yet." Gen says, leaning back in her seat boredly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Genevieve Lily Wyler!" I exclaim. Ron and Hermione laugh as she sticks her tongue out at me. Harry just looks at her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My mothers name was Lily." Harry says, smiling slightly as he leans forward. Gen nods a little, but doesn't seem to show much interest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's who I was named after. Her and my mother were best friends at Hogwarts. Well besides Snape, she's all your mom hung out with." Gen says, looking into his eyes. Harry's mouth forms an 'o' of surprise, but he quickly recovers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wyler, as in Rosalie and Thomas Wyler? They're in a picture with my parents on their wedding day!" Harry says smiling from ear to ear. Gen nods/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Blimey." Ron says, running a hand through his red hair. "Wait, if your their daughter, then your brother is Erin Wyler, the Prince of Azkaban!" Gen shifts in her seat, tucking her robes beneath her, but nods./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why do they call him the Prince of Azkaban?" Harry and Hermione ask in unison./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gen stays silent, and Ron is about to open his mouth to reply when I respond./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He killed six witches. Before he killed them he made them write a note saying they've been slain by The Prince. He made them all scream it too. Ever since he was arrested, that's all they call him." I say, Harry watching me with interest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The only thing that bastard is the Prince of is Hell." Ron mutters under his breath, but Hermione slaps him on the head, looking at Gen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That bastard is my brother Weasley." she mutters through gritted teeth. He titters a sorry behind closed lips./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your accent, it's not British. You're not from around here are you Genevieve?" Harry asks her, folding his hands together./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, my grandmothers a witch from America. My dad is British though. When it was time for my mother to attend school, she moved here." She says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Was your family close to mine? Do they know anything about my parents, at all?" Harry asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I guess you could talk to them. Weasley's father works with mine. I'd imagine so, they seemed fond of each other."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Soon enough, the carriages arrive at Hogwarts, and we file out of them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We enter the great hall, and I have to leave Gen to go to the Ravenclaw table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Genevieve POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dumbledore drones on, talking about extended rules and such until he finally gestures to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I look up and see a tall man in a greenish jacket. He scans his eyes over the tables. His eyes settle on Harry. He smiles at him, then looks on to the other students. I couldn't help but notice he seemed sort of sick, unwell almost./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is Professor Remus Lupin. He's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's the man we saw on the train. He fought off these things they were called... Uh... De..m..." Ron starts to say to me but trails off, not knowing what to call them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dementors." Hermione and I say at the same time. We both look at each other, her smiling widely. I can't help but snort./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright fine. Witches one, wizards zero. How do you know about them Genevieve?" Harry says, looking at them swarming outside the castle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll explain everything I know in the common room." I say, getting up as Dumbledore dismisses us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright see you then."/p 


End file.
